thelovelystabbingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Library
The Lovely Stabbing Library ''' Welcome to the Lovely Stabbing Library. The goal for this page is to fill it with the titles and descriptions of your favorite books. Please try to keep it in alphabetical order, and if the page gets long enough we can break it down into genres as well. So when adding a new book to the Library please add a brief description of the book or a link to provide us with some detail of the plot. Please comment and review and let people know how you feel about certain books in this Lovely Library. '''Books 'The Book Of Lies - Genre Mystery, Thriller - Author Brad Meltzer ' In Chapter Four of the Bible, Cain kills Abel. It is the world's most famous murder. But the Bible is silent about one key detail: the weapon Cain used to kill his brother. That weapon is still lost to history. In 1932, Mitchell Siegel was killed by three gunshots to his chest. While mourning, his son dreamed of a bulletproof man and created the world's greatest hero: Superman. And like Cain's murder weapon, the gun used in this unsolved murder has never been found. Until now. Today in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, Cal Harper comes face-to-face with his family's greatest secret: his long-lost father, who's been shot with a gun that traces back to Mitchell Siegel's 1932 murder. But before Cal can ask a single question, he and his father are attacked by a ruthless killer tattooed with the anicent markings of Cain. And so begins the chase for the world's first murder weapon. What does Cain, history's greatest villain, have to do with Superman, the world's greatest hero? And what do two murders, committed thousands of years apart, have in common? This is the mystery at the heart of Brad Meltzer's riveting and utterly intriguing new thriller. 'Fablehaven Series - Genre Fantasy - Author Brandon Mull ' Fablehaven is a secret nature preserve protecting beings of myth and legend from the outside world. The current caretaker, Stan Sorenson, describes it as "a refuge for mystical creatures". Those who live in this large sanctuary, mortal and magical, must abide by a treaty of rules. The most common rules are focused upon "the law of the harvest" or "the law of retribution" meaning, you reap what you sow. It is described in the book as, "mischief for mischief, trouble for trouble, magic for magic." If this law in the treaty is broken, you lose the magical protection it provides, allowing for retaliation, which is essentially what drives the plot through the first book. There also exist magical borders that keep most mystical creatures within the preserve, but out of certain domains. The caretaker's house and grounds are within one of these protective boundaries. However, some of these borders dissolve on certain nights, allowing frightening creatures to roam free on the grounds, one of which - Midsummer Eve - occurs in the first book. The series begins as 13-year-old Kendra and 11-year-old Seth Sorenson are traveling to their Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson's house while their parents are away on a 17-day Scandinavian cruise. When they get there, they also meet Dale, a worker on the preserve, and Lena, the housekeeper. Grandma Sorenson is "mysteriously" missing. Grandpa Sorenson does not tell Kendra and Seth about Fablehaven being a secret preserve for magical creatures at first, but instead sets up a rather complex puzzle involving six keys and a locked journal for Kendra to solve. Once Kendra unlocks the journal, she discovers the words "drink the milk". She and Seth drink the magical milk which opens their eyes to see a whole new, mystical world full of the magical beings of Fablehaven. Now Kendra and Seth must face the challenges such as defeating an evil witch and a powerful demon, defending the preserve from an evil society, stopping a plague that changes creatures of light into creatures of darkness, and ultimately, protecting the world from a hoard of imprisoned demons. 'Harry Potter Series - Genre Fantasy - Author J.K. Rowling' The novels revolve around Harry Potter, an orphan who discovers at the age of eleven that he is a wizard, living within the ordinary world of non-magical, or muggle, people. His ability is inborn and such children are invited to attend a school that teaches the necessary skills to succeed in the wizarding world.Harry becomes a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and it is in here where most of the novels' events take place. As Harry develops through his adolescence, he learns to overcome the problems that face him: magical, social and emotional, including ordinary teenage challenges such as friendships and exams, and the greater test of preparing himself for the confrontation that lies ahead. Each book chronicles one year in Harry's life with the main narrative being set in the years 1991–98. The books also contain many flashbacks, which are usually described by characters viewing memories in a device called a Pensieve. 'The Hunger Games Series - Genre Sci Fi, Young Adult - Author Suzanne Collins ' The Hunger Games trilogy takes place in an unidentified future time period after the destruction of the current nations of North America, in a nation known as "Panem." Panem used to consist of a rich Capitol, located somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, and thirteen surrounding, poorer districts which cater to the Capitol's needs. As punishment for a previous rebellion against the Capitol wherein the thirteenth district was supposedly destroyed, every year one boy and one girl from each of the remaining twelve districts, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, are selected by lottery and forced to participate in the "Hunger Games." The Games are a televised event where the participants, called "tributes," must fight to the death in a dangerous outdoor arena until only one remains. The winning tribute and his/her corresponding district is then rewarded handsomely. It is required viewing for everyone in the districts. 'The Hunt for Red October - Genre Techno Thriller - Author Tom Clancy' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunt_for_Red_October 'The Lord of the Rings - Genre Fantasy - Author J. R. R. Tolkien ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lord_of_the_Rings 'The Lovely Bones - Genre Novel - Author Alice Sebold' The Lovely Bones is a 2002 novel by Alice Sebold. It is the story of a teenage girl who, after being raped and murdered, watches from her personal Heaven as her family and friends struggle to move on with their lives while she comes to terms with her own death. 'The Percy Jackson Series- Genre Fantasy - Author Rick Riordan ' Percy Jackson & the Olympians is a pentalogy of adventure and fantasy fiction books authored by Rick Riordan. The series consists of five books, as well as spin-off titles such as The Demigod Files and Demigods and Monsters. Set in the United States, the books are predominantly based on Greek mythology. The Lightning Thief, the first book, is the basis of a film called Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, which was released in the United States and Canada on February 12, 2010. All the books are written as though the hero is telling the story. This helps with the suspense of solving the Oracle's mysteries and quests that start the conflict or hero quest particular to each book. The main character gets involved with all the prophecies whether they pertain directly to him or not. This is the recurring plot throughout all of the books. The protagonist of the series is Percy Jackson, who discovers that he is the son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea, or Neptune, Roman god of the sea. He learns that the legendary beings of Greek mythology still exist, and have always existed, including monsters, cyclops, empousi, Titans, and the Greek gods, including the Twelve Olympians themselves, who dwell on Olympus; now situated on the fictional 600th floor of the Empire State Building in New York, New York. Percy is frequently attacked by monsters because he is a child of one of the "Big Three" or the three most powerful Greek gods: king of the gods and the god of the sky, Zeus, the god of the sea; Poseidon; and the god of the Underworld, Hades, who made a pact after World War II not to have any more children because they were too powerful and unpredictable. The other reason for the pact was a great prophecy, given by the Oracle, that a child demigod of the "Big Three" would decide the fate of Olympus and the gods, when the demigod child reached the age of 16. The pact was made in an effort to prevent the prophecy from ever happening. Both Zeus and Poseidon break the pact by having demigod children after the war – Zeus had Thalia Grace and Poseidon had Percy Jackson. Ironically, Hades, who is meant to be the most untrustworthy god, did not break the pact. However, he had Bianca and Nico di Angelo, who were born before the war, but were trapped in the Lotus Casino for 70 years. This meant they were still able to fulfill the prophecy. Percy meets many other young demigods, both friendly and hostile, who are also in the process of discovering their ancestry and powers. 'Playing For Pizza - Genre Novel - Author John Grisham' Rick Dockery is a third string NFL quarterback for the Cleveland Browns, who throws three interceptions in 11 minutes in the AFC championship game, blowing a 17 point lead and resulting in the Browns missing their chance at their first-ever Super Bowl appearance. He is cut from the team, vilified in the press, and is facing legal troubles due to a questionable paternity lawsuit. His agent Arnie tries to find him work in the NFL, but no team will take him. Arnie manages to find him a starting position for the Parma Panthers of the Italian Football league for meager compensation. Rick accepts the job, glad to get away from the negative press and his legal troubles in the United States, but wary of living in Italy, where he doesn't know the language and where American football draws little attention or respect. The Parma Panthers have only two other Americans on the team -- halfback Slidell "Sly" Turner and Safety Trey Colby. The Panthers win their first game with Rick, then lose a couple for various reasons, including the loss of his American teammates to homesickness and injury. Despite these problems, Italy and the team are growing on Rick, and he begins to feel some loyalty to them despite the fact that Arnie has found him a more lucrative job offer with a more respected CFL team. Rick decides to honor his contract with the Parma Panthers. With renewed resolve, a talented Italian wide receiver and a new strategy, they win each of their remaining regular-season games, then advance to the playoffs and the Italian Super Bowl, a very close and hard-fought game against their rivals, the Bergamo Lions. 'The Shack - Genre Christian Fiction - Author William P Young' The novel is set in the American Northwest. The main character is Mackenzie Philips, a father of five, called "Mack" by his family and friends. Four years prior to the main events of the story, Mack takes his three children on a camping trip to Wallowa Lake near Joseph, Oregan stopping at Multnomah Falls on the way. Two of his children are playing in a canoe when it flips and almost drowns Mack's son. Mack is able to save his son by rushing to the water and freeing him from the canoes webbing, but unintentionally leaves his youngest daughter Missy alone at their campsite. After Mack returns, he sees that Missy is missing. The police are called, and the family discovers that Missy has been abducted and murdered by a serial killer known as the "Little Ladykiller." The police find an abandoned shack in the woods where Missy was taken, her bloodied clothing is found, but her body is never found. Mack's life sinks into what he calls "The Great Sadness." At the beginning of the book, Mack receives a note in his mailbox from "Papa," saying that he would like to meet with Mack on that coming weekend at the shack. Mack is puzzled by the note - he has no relationship with his abusive father after Mack leaves home at age 13. He suspects that the note may be from God, whom his wife Nan refers to as "Papa." Mack's family leaves to visit relatives and he goes alone to the shack, unsure of what he will see there. He arrives and finds nothing, but as he is leaving, the shack and its surroundings are supernaturally transformed into a lush and inviting scene. He enters the shack and encounters manifestations of the three persons of the Trinity. God the Father takes the form of an African American woman who calls herself Elouisa and Papa, Jesus Christ is a Middle-Eastern capenter, and the Holy Spirit physically manifests itself as an Asian woman named Sarayu. The bulk of the book narrates Mack's conversations with Papa, Jesus, and Sarayu as he comes to terms with Missy's death and his relationships with the three of them. Mack also has various experiences with each of them. Mack walks across a lake with Jesus, sees an image of his father in heaven with Sarayu, and has a conversation with Sophia, the personification of God's wisdom. At the end of his visit, Mack goes on a hike with Papa, who shows him where Missy's body was left in a cave. After spending the weekend at the shack, Mack leaves and is so preoccupied with his thoughts that he is nearly killed in an automobile accident. After his recovery, he realizes that he did not in fact spend the weekend at the shack, but that his accident occurred on the same day that he arrived at the shack. He also leads the police to the cave which Papa revealed, and they find Missy's body still lying there. With the help of forensic evidence discovered at the scene, the Little Ladykiller is arrested and put on trial. Category:Books